


A space perfect for two

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, national team!Kageyama Tobio, national team!Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Domestic and together for some time, Kageyama and Miya go on a hunt for a bath tub to fit their new home. Atsumu has an expensive taste, Tobio is being seduced, and there's bath bombs.





	A space perfect for two

**Author's Note:**

> At first I had this as a sequel to _In a city of millions_ , but after uploading _Spheres_ and having thought about it a lot more in this universe, it is more reasonable to connect it to the latter fic .v. Neither has to be read though! I do have a couple of questions in the end notes as well about putting certain fics I think would belong together in a series or nah.
> 
> Anyway, in this fic, I changed it a little so that it would fit to _Spheres_. They're moving from one place to another, and find themselves shopping for it. M-rating because as stated in the tags, there's mild sexual content here and there, but nothing to graphic or lasting. 
> 
> Inspo came from a fanart https://twitter.com/13sKnKn drew. In the meantime, it has been taken down. I haven't gone looking for it because I hate reposting and don't want to see it anywhere else. Anyway in the art, miyakage sit in a bath tub, looking at each other in what seems to be a moment before they kiss. I loooveeee back-to-chest stuff and I saw the fanart a little after I sold my soul to this pair. 
> 
> Please enjoy uvu

Atsumu works his lips at the nape of Tobio's neck. It's a known tactic Tobio had little to no defenses for. Logical questions would stall him a little longer, but there was hardly any resistance in Tobio's weak knees and warm face left to fend off his boyfriend.

Left and right, other couples were looking for bathroom appliances as well, too absorbed in themselves to notice two 20-somethings' public displays of affections. Or at least, Atsumu's constant try to get Tobio flustered. His tongue's tip licks a delicate thin line across Tobio's cartilage, teeth holding back for once. When Atsumu has enough for taste, he finds words to whisper into the reddening mouth. 

"Pleaaase," he murmurs, arms around Tobio's waist, crossing hands over his stomach. The publicness had never bothered Atsumu in the slightest, while Tobio still felt weird doing stuff like this for everyone to see. Not that anyone was paying them much mind, though. Atsumu’s pouting must turn them all off. "Please, Tobio-kun. I don't ask for much..." 

"Tch, you ask for everything." Tobio counters, his eyes once more drawn to the price tag. "It's too expensive." 

But his displeasure at what Atsumu wants for their bathroom doesn't end there. Tobio points to the several gold accents. "That's too extravagant." His hands then go wide towards the object. "And what's wrong with a normal Japanese bath tub..?" Tobio's eyes wander towards were most 30+ couples were headed. Some of them having kids in tow. 

"Tobiooo-kun, this one is way cooler. We can buy bath bombs and have bubble baths. The training facilities have Japanese baths and there's so many onsen we can go too. I want this, for us." Once the words fail to sway Tobio, the tongue returns, together with moans, a tighter embrace of the arms. The heat of Atsumu's love washing over Tobio, flaring up the fires under his cheeks until he thinks steam comes off him.

Unconvinced still, Tobio touches the rim. It's round-ish, impractical to put anything of use on top. Every Japanese tub was usually square, able to fit more than two persons. A daily necessity Tobio didn't think he could live without. 

"If you want a Western bathtub, why not that one?" Tobio points to a smaller, less expensive model. Maybe they could fit two small, dissimilar tubs in their place... And the other item comes without golden feet either. "They have a promotion for a rubber ducky, too." 

"They all get rubber ducky's if you buy one here, Tobio-kun. And that one," Atsumu's disgust floats next to Tobio's ear when he faces its way. "That one would be too cramped for two grown, healthy, sexual active men like us..." 

_There he goes again being vulgar..._ Tobio sighs. They had so much other things to take care off, to buy, to order, to put up. On their mutual wish, and after an apartment closer to their Tokyo training facilities has been free, they decided to move closer there. Atsumu had talked about a fresh start, in mental preparation to the world league. Tobio hadn't understood much of it, but coach Ukai had told him once that a mindset could be influenced in many ways. And more often than not, if Tobio didn't understand something Atsumu explained, he thought it was best not to ask too many questions.

Yet they'd spent the better part of the afternoon on the bathroom, and too many wasted minutes in front of this eccentric looking tub. Atsumu wouldn't give way, not once his eyes were intent on wanting it so much. He'd been the same pursuing Tobio, so he knew what would await him in denying Atsumu longer and longer.

He'd sulk.

Right now his mood was still good, as he tried to sway Tobio's decision-making into a positive for him. On the words 'sexual active', Tobio had felt a stirring in his stomach, but thank god not below. Atsumu behaves as well, keeping his hands perched above the belt. But Tobio's stomach was never wrong. The first place they lived in wasn't big enough to hold a bed and they had only two futons and a mini fridge to their name. Atsumu's carnal desires got the better of him more often than not. Not that Tobio minded the activity...

That thought gave him visible question marks. "Wait... you want to have... to do... in this thing..?" 

Atsumu chuckles, a light, breezy laugh that tickles Tobio's neck, and his toes. 

"Well, it doesn't really matter when or where... You have me going crazy, Tobio-kun, and time spent together with you only intensifies that. I'd be able to do it anywhere.. But a bathtub like this looks so inviting, does it not? We could keep the water hot all on our own..." Atsumu's words have the sole ability to create images in Tobio's mind that wander, evolve. It sounds lovely, he has to agree. Atsumu would want to bathe together, and if they would have sex, the Japanese tub's water would have to be refreshed more often than it should be. 

He sighs, one more defiant little breath. 

"...And you think we can pay for it..?" He asks in a low voice. Atsumu had been given a year head start given his age. His drafting was done in that stupid year where Tobio was still in Karasuno, and while Atsumu had moved closer to him when entering a Tokyo university, it was still not close enough. And all that time, Atsumu had started keeping money aside for the day they could finally live together. They kept their economics equal, but it had felt that Atsumu could pull some strings with the housing.

Being drafted into the national team had been a dream of Tobio's for so long. It had become sweeter when he could share that living dream with Atsumu. So helping him to buy this bath tub (which becomes easier on the eyes the longer he stares at it), wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes! Absolutely. They allow payments in months, without extra credit to be paid. And they deliver." Atsumu disentangles to face Tobio, their hands linking. "I know a guy here... well he knows Osamu, but he's never been able to tell the difference between us. Anyway, I can totally make this work out for us."

"And a rubber ducky." 

"And," Atsumu's smile splits his face in two halves, so happy that Tobio's last defenses on splurging crumble to ashes, "a rubber ducky."

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

"Oh, this feels good," Tobio sighs, leaning back into the warmth. It engulfs from all sides, steam rising from the waters. Atsumu feels his muscles relax against his own, the limbs sinking over and under Atsumu's, softly splashing the water.

"Told you." Atsumu chuckles as he kisses Tobio's ear. "Only the best for the best."

Sitting together in the tub for the first use has been Atsumu's idea. Osamu often teases him about 'christening' things, when Atsumu doesn't care to have to 'test' out every surface or possible object to have sex on with Tobio. And he only ever said it in reference to the bed he and Tobio got for their place. However, sitting this close in a warm place, and with perfect view of Tobio's amazing body... Atsumu can't help his eyes from wandering between the thighs. Tobio has very soft, manly hair that stretches from a thin line on his lower stomach towards his sex. It's never coarse or dirty, and Tobio makes sure it smells nice when he showers before they have sex. Atsumu has been known to let his nose dig into the pubic hair at times when he gave a blow job to his lover, closing his eyes and just taking it all in for himself. As their rubber ducky swims the surface, it comes to obstructs his view, however. "Now what did that duck ever do to you?" "I'm enjoying the view, y'know." Grinning, Atsumu flicks it away, then resting his arm back over the tub's ledge. Atsumu brings his free hand over Tobio's shoulder. A single finger tickles up at the side of his throat and towards Tobio's jaw, drawing attention. Tobio's hair is wet and unruly, swept back from his forehead when they took one little dive downwards. Their feet had gone over the other end of the bathtub, splashing water and sending their large rubber ducky on a ride.

Atsumu was absolutely smitten with Tobio, and when he turns towards him at last, Tobio's hand reaches out to touch Atsumu's face, drawing him into the kiss Atsumu wanted to give. 

The wet sounds of their mouths fill the bathroom, the water before them still as they engage in each other's lips. Atsumu couldn't take his eyes off Tobio and keeps them therefore open. Tobio follows his lead, letting his lashes flutter shut every so often when Atsumu nibbles at his bottom lip.

His hips drive forwards all on their own, and Atsumu chuckles when he hears Tobio's sweet moans over his lips. Tobio's fingers, idle at Atsumu's jaw, travel higher and into his hair. Wandering from the throat to the shoulder and over the chest, Atsumu's fingertips trail lower, eager to tease Tobio's nipples.

"You're gonna call me out on it again... but I really want to do it, Tobio..." Atsumu whispers, his breath hot and his head a mess. He might get dizzy. 

Tobio doesn't even roll his eyes at the suggestion, his face relaxed and his eyes hooded. When he smiles, his face changes in a way that has Atsumu's manhood stiffen against Tobio's lower back. 

"You're insatiable, what else is new." The momentary cold of Tobio sitting up and away from Atsumu's chest twists into a view a hundred times better than anything else Atsumu would have expected; Tobio sits on his knees before him, hands trailing on the insides of Atsumu's thighs. His fingers take their time trailing up and up where Atsumu is tickles, only to drift down back again towards the knees. It steals Atsumu's breath, which he holds in as Tobio's eyes lock his into an unblinking position. 

"Wanting to do it... huh... But I had an idea after we bought this thing," Tobio says, eyes a mishievious glint that Atsumu hasn't seen a lot before. There's not even time to respond, as Tobio takes a deep breath.

And dives down.

Under the water.

His mouth opening and sliding and closing over Atsumu's glans. Atsumu takes a sharp inhale too, mesmerized by Tobio's closed eyes, his floating black hair like ink under the water. His hands splay perfectly over Atsumu's hips, and he brings his mouth down and down on his cock, sucking him in as his tongue swirls over the shaft. Atsumu can't even exclaim a curse, scared to break the moment, and Tobio's focused. 

Then he sinks back against the tub's smooth surface, his hands gripping the ledges on both sides as much as possible, and he sighs happily as Tobio's sweet ministrations come to a fast end. 

"Can't hold my breath for long..." he says, more sheepish and flutersted than before. Atsumu shakes his head.

"No... but I can hold you." Arms reaching, Atsumu invites Tobio to sit on him. Tobio's hands don't slip off his shoulders as he slides his body through the water and above Atsumu. The meeting lips have a tamer session in which Atsumu hopes to convey his unending gratitude. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world, having you." 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

Tobio enters the bathroom a little after Atsumu started filling it up with hot water. Bringing in two mugs of tea, he backtracks to the entrance, nose in wrinkles as he regards what Atsumu is holding.

"What the hell is that..?"

"A bath bomb! Osamu and I bought a couple. He wants to use our tub on the weekend by the way, if you're cool with that." Atsumu grins, setting the big pink ball aside to check the water's temperature. He's also bringing his new console for us to all play together."

"I'm fine with that but..." Tobio puts the mugs on a wooden chair which works as their makeshift table whenever they want more than just sit in the water. The 'bath bomb' gives off a strong smell. There's more of them in brown paper bags, peeking out of a box Atsumu got especially for them. 

"Wanna choose another one? I the bubbles would have to be broken under the water to be added." Atsumu sits on the ledge of tub, hand in the water, smiling up to Tobio. Their rubber ducky makes little turns in the water. "The guy in the store said you can also break the bomb into two halves! They're quite expensive, so I was thinking about doing that." 

Tobio nods. "Shall I get the knife?"

"Yes please," Atsumu grins wider then re-sets the taps to add a little more cold water. "Bath is almost ready, too. God, I love this thing!"

Carrying two halves back once Tobio made a mess on the kitchen countertop, he hands them over to Atsumu. He only takes one of them, though.

"You should have the honour."

"I just drop this into the water?"

"Yeah! It will dissolve and fizz. Oh wait, I'll get my phone. Osamu wanted a video." Atsumu's excitement catches onto Tobio, who doesn't know what awaits him. He just hopes the smell won't be as strong once the bath bomb half will be under. Atsumu returns, slipping his arm around Tobio's waist. They stand right before the tub, and Atsumu says "Ready and 3, 2, 1..."

Tobio lets the bomb fall into water, watching it dissolve as Atsumu said. It's pink colour spreads out from the single underwater column, bringing soft hues across the surface and below. Then Tobio sees the glitter, too. He doesn't say anything negative as he watches Atsumu's giddy face, his eyes focused on his video and the ball. He hopes their rubber ducky will be okay after this.

"It's sooo pretty, don't you think?"

Glancing at the colouring bath, Tobio's eyes turn back to Atsumu. "Yes... yes it is." He kisses his cheek, letting his arm copy Atsumu's in a side to side embrace. They do a lot to keep each other and themselves happy, so Tobio thinks he can deal with the strong scented bath bombs of the world, if it means that Atsumu's happiness triples. 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

Adorning simple grey Mizuno sweats and hoodies, Tobio thinks he could fall asleep on Atsumu without a second hesitation. They had a light dinner together with Osamu and Hinata, who now took turns taking a bath. Hinata said he still had homework to do and found a quiet corner for his laptop and headphones to rewatch a match of his last opponents. Osamu was taking a bath, and Tobio could smell the intense bath bomb he had used. ‘Galaxy’ had been a sight to behold, and even Tobio couldn’t deny that it looked very pretty despite the strong scents coming off the bomb. He had been the only one not holding his phone up recording. 

Atsumu and Osamu had uploaded theirs to their social medias, a bet between them who would get the more attention. There were several mini bets and things to win, but Tobio had only understood the part where they discussed ramen extras that were on the line. 

Osamu and Hinata decided to take a bath each after he and Atsumu were done. It was Osamu’s idea to make sure Atsumu wouldn’t do anything too dirty while they were hosting guests. Hinata hadn’t caught on until later, then excused himself across the room with a burning red face. Tobio didn’t know which twin to hit; Osamu for the unwarranted tease, or Atsumu for saying that they could do it anyway and no one would be the wiser. 

Once in a similar situations but years ago, Tobio had visited the Hyougo prefecture and the twin’s home. Back then, before had felt for Atsumu what he feels now, and before he could tell the twins apart, he had hesitated on retaliation because he seriously couldn’t figure out who was Osamu and who was Atsumu.

Yawning as the memories fill his head with more sleepy material, he rubs Atsumu’s side. 

“I might fall asleep before we’re playing that game you all yammer about,” Tobio says, finding his cheek forever pressing against Atsumu, making sure his words come out weird. Atsumu chuckles. 

“Hinata-kun was right, though. How you lived a life without playing _any_ of the games Osamu and I grew up with is so weird. And Mario Kart is so much fun. Just you wait.” Even so, Atsumu entertains Tobio’s cuddling up to him, tracing nonsensical patterns on top of his arm, behind his ear, and on top of his hair. All until Tobio feels himself drifting further and further away. “It’s alright in any case. I’ll wake you up when my brother and Hinata-kun are done bathing.” 

Listening to Hinata mumble about miss plays and attack patterns, Osamu’s music echoing from the bathroom, and Atsumu zapping to another channel and lowering the volume, Tobio can’t help but let the content feeling of happiness lure him to sleep. The bath tub was a perfect fit for their bodies to sit in, but it still had ways to go against its rival, the couch. 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

Atsumu puts his head on Tobio’s as soon as he hears the familiar soft snores. Eyes on the tv, he admires the living room Osamu and Hinata helped decorating today. They had taken most of their old stuff during the move, only getting rid of a couple of things to fit in newer models. One of the couches is huge, larger than their first apartment. 

Feeling that he made it in life and couldn’t live a better version of it, Atsumu allows a content sigh to come from his nose. Somewhere in their new apartment is a velvet blue box, holding twin golden bands inside. But first they have to win the world league, climb the ladder further, and see themselves through the 2020 Olympics. Atsumu has it all planned out, knowing just the moment when to ask Tobio’s hand.

The rings are just a daily reminder to do his best at the sport he loves and the boy in his arms who he loves even more.

“That stupid smile of yours looks so cheesy,” Osamu says as he enters, towelling his hair. He brings the ‘Galaxy’ scent with him through the doors. Atsumu glances at the bathroom behind him.

“Shut up and open a window, moron,” Atsumu says without much malice, hearing Osamu make a sound behind him. His brother pats his head like a dog, knowing Atsumu’s hands won’t attack given his current cozy circumstance.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, question. Personally, I think I dislike the series options. Doesn't it put all tags from all fics together??? And if I have, say, a prequel, but then add it way later doesn't it mess up the linear structure a lot of people like? But I would like to have a little domestic series of these two whenever I feel like adding to this world. I wrote this bath tub fic first and it was a little different in terms of time/place. I changed it up so that it could fit after _Spheres_. But see, I also don't want people to think they have to read everything, since so far its just one shots that can be read without context from the rest.
> 
> And I'm going to have a hero/villain/bnha au for them anyway in a series (but that is much more planned out and structured so I'm wayyy more comfy with that).
> 
> Oh and Osamu and Hinata! They feature a tinyyyy bit in the end. AND ANOTHER QUESTION; among you atsukage people, are there any who also enjoy osahina? I didn't allude to anything in this fic but if there's people who enjoy them as well, I might add an osahina to the series .v.
> 
> I wish we had polls here too... then those who dont like to comment could tell me how they feel. On twitter, I always lose the polls's track and I also can't run it forever 8D''' Anyway, I had positive reactions asking questions and getting answers in the comments section before @ another miyakage I wrote so I am sure it will be fine, yeh??
> 
> So IF you want to comment on the fic and/or on my questions, please feel free to do so~ Like, if a series for this particular world is preferred and if also it would be okay to add in osahina :D


End file.
